


【breddy】狗勾

by ciiiiii



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M, Necklaces
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciiiiii/pseuds/ciiiiii
Summary: 尝糖味+溜puppy
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	【breddy】狗勾

狗勾

Eddy家今天刚好有亲戚结婚。当Brett照例到他家一起录制的时候就在客厅桌子上发现了一堆喜糖。Eddy看到Brett就抓了一把糖往他裤兜里塞，说是让他多吃点糖，这样可以少喝点bubble tea，因为他们都是甜的。Brett也不知道Eddy为什么要想这么一个无厘头的逻辑让他吃糖，吃不完的糖明明可以分给邻居家小孩。面前的人戴着大框眼镜对着他笑得非常欢快，露出洁白的上排牙，像只大狗。Brett不想吃糖，他想喝奶茶，因为他在来的路上看到了新品奶茶的宣传。嗦珍珠的快感怎么能和吃糖相比。Eddy看到Brett皱起眉想要拒绝的表情，抓住Brett的手按到自己的高领上，Brett愣了愣。

他按到衣领下面有不同寻常的东西。

“你打算今天兑现charades的那个惩罚？”Brett拨开Eddy的高领，看到他网购寄到Eddy家的黑色项圈。  
“我觉得是时候拍新merch的视频了，高领刚好可以挡住。你难得清醒一次全部答对，这个惩罚尽管不公平，但我还是答应比较好你说是不是？虽然不知道这是你的什么怪癖……”  
“不是怪癖，你也看到那么多粉丝说你是只大狗勾，狗勾就要有狗勾的样子，这个不是挺好的吗？”  
“那你得帮我解决家里的糖，太多了我吃不完。”

按掉录制键，Brett非常不情愿地从裤兜里抓了颗糖剥开糖纸放进嘴里。  
他抓了颗水果糖，最普通的那种青苹果味。舌尖按着糖果在上颚滚动，糖一丝丝地在他嘴里化开，甜味渗透进他的口腔里。

“Brett…”  
“嗯？”  
“能…能解开了吗？”  
“不行。”Brett转头看了眼Eddy，轻轻拽一拽手上的绳子，Eddy踱步走到Brett旁边坐下，扒开高领扯住高领下的项圈不让它勒住自己的喉咙。  
“但是这很勒哎。”Eddy尽力用手指指节为项圈和脖子之间创造空隙，好让自己呼吸更畅快一些，“Dude，我现在一动都不敢动，脖子上有东西的感觉原来是这样的吗，我怕我一转头就被勒死了。”他看着Brett，指尖摩挲着皮质项圈，打开手机前置摄像头观察自己的脖颈。皮肤与项圈边缘的接触区有些微微泛红，但还没有形成明显的细长条印子。Eddy心疼地摸摸自己脖子薄弱的皮肤，指尖沾到一点轻微的汗渍。

“你真的很难受吗？”Brett咬碎了嘴里化得差不多的糖，推了推眼镜凑过去看Eddy的脖子。他摸了摸项圈的材质，是略硬的皮质。探指到里侧，里面是一层细软的加绒，唯一会磨皮肤的估计只有项圈的边缘，这是唯一没有处理过的地方。项圈宽度大概是一指半宽的样子，merch的领子堪堪可以挡住，但如果有较大的动作就会露出边缘。他瞟到Eddy的喉结动了动。

“你要喝水吗？”Brett问道。  
“你别动…”Eddy突然说道并耸了耸鼻尖，像是一个发现了异样情况而警戒的某种动物。他低头去看近在咫尺的Brett，鼻尖碰到他的脸颊，慢慢蹭过柔软的皮肤在他嘴边深吸一口气。

“你吃的糖是苹果味的。”

“……Eddy，你在干嘛。”这一奇怪的举动令Brett露出困惑的表情，身体不由自主向后仰。他感觉到Eddy喷在自己脸上的鼻息，痒酥酥的，蔓延得全身仿佛都像爬满了蚂蚁。他敢肯定自己脸颊上的细小绒毛都被吹得心神不宁，身上每个毛孔都在叫嚣着help，他不敢扭头。 Brett很奇怪自己对陌生人突然接近的行为并没有那么大的反应，但是唯独对Eddy，不管是他突然把头搁在自己肩上或者怎么样，都下意识想要远离。

他感觉自己现在就是被圈着项圈的Eddy，引用Eddy的话来说，就是一动都不敢动，一转头就会被勒死。

“在猜你吃了什么糖啊，苹果味的糖对不对。”Eddy往前凑了些，“那些喜糖堆里什么样的糖都有，这些糖刚到家的时候我一颗颗都看过，我了如指掌。你说他们结婚为什么要送那么多糖，根本吃不完…Brett！”

Brett在Eddy絮絮叨叨的时候伸手捂住了他的眼睛，从裤兜里猛地又抓了一颗糖塞进嘴里把糖纸迅速丢掉。“这样吧，你猜对接下来我吃的两个糖我就给你解开，猜不对你就戴着项圈陪我出门去买奶茶。”他把蒙住Eddy眼睛的手拿开，使劲嚼碎嘴里的糖。Oh shit, 又是硬糖，还有一层糯米纸。他含着糖抿了一会，一股浓重的奶味从糖果里溢出，心里暗叫一声完了，奶糖的气息太明显了，这就是道送分题。Brett手撑头使劲咬开奶糖，把它咬碎尽力咽进肚子里之后紧闭嘴巴，眼神告诉Eddy只要我不张嘴说话你耐我何。

“太幼稚了Brett。”Eddy笑出了声，“我为什么一定要靠闻？”他用拇指食指捏住Brett下巴，凑近把嘴唇对了过去，顺着Brett一脸惊异微张嘴唇的空隙探舌去舔他的口腔。Brett的牙非常整齐，这得益于他以前套牙套的功劳。Eddy的舌尖舔过Brett的下排牙之后贴上右侧的口腔软肉，一轻一重。他感觉到了些许甜腻的味道，不同于水果糖的甜，是一种浓厚的，小孩子喜欢的味道。他尝试去截Brett的舌头，一点点缠住，驯服。Brett的舌头很灵活，就像他主人在party上一样会扭。Eddy在这个怪兽终于安静下来臣服于他的时候，含住去吸吮上面残留的味道。一丝丝一点点，他很慢地去舔，像是小时候在舔生日蛋糕上的奶油一样，总舍不得一次性舔完。生日蛋糕上他最喜欢奶油的部分，也许是小孩子都喜欢吃甜，而且奶油也不用嚼，一含就化，满口腔都是奶油的香甜味。他尝出了Brett吃的是奶糖，但他并不想那么快离开。糖的味道被这么一搅很快就会消散，他现在一含，嘴里都是Brett的味道。

“奶糖。”Eddy松开了Brett，看着他。  
“对……奶糖。”Brett被亲得上气不接下气，“这太简单了……我快窒息了，你怎么那么久。”  
“没有为什么，你下一个可以给我挑个难一点的。”Eddy得意地咬了咬下嘴唇。  
“你知道你现在像什么吗？如果给你个尾巴，你现在就是一只摇尾巴摇得非常欢的大狗。”Brett说着，抓回了连着项圈的绳子往手里绕了绕，朝Eddy的方向努了努下巴，“转过去，我要拿新的糖。”

待Eddy转过去之后，Brett把口袋里所有的糖都掏出来挑了一遍，奶味的不行咖啡味的和巧克力味的也不行。他最终挑了一个菠萝橘子混合果味的，剥开糖纸放进嘴里咬碎。水果硬糖实在是难以在短时间内完全咬碎，Brett感觉自己的牙齿都要崩裂了，他在后悔自己为什么不拿颗软糖，咬糖的时间里脑袋里充满通过骨头放大的嘎嘣嘎嘣声，他感觉自己像个啃棒骨的原始野人。

“我咬不动了，留了一些塘渣。”Brett拉住手里的绳子，Eddy顺着绳子的力道转身，弯腰贴近Brett的嘴唇。Brett这次没有紧闭牙关，Eddy很顺畅地攻城略池，但他觉得这次自己的味蕾出现了问题。他舔过Brett的上颚，那里是一般人吃糖都会把糖抵住的地方，但和上次浓郁的奶味不同这次他尝不出任何明显的味道，唯一能确定就是某种水果，但是他敢打包票他这27年人生以来绝对没有吃过这种味道的水果。他有点困惑，细细舔舐了一番之后离开了Brett的嘴，皱着眉在那砸吧自己的嘴巴，仔细辨认糖的味道。面前的人双手抱臂看着他，嘴角上翘。

“你这是什么味道，我大脑告诉我没有这种味道的水果。”Eddy眯着眼睛努力感知味蕾传给他的信息，拇指扣着下巴托着头。这种迷茫困惑堪比他以前练习拉各种乐句时的感觉，思想神游天际，身体不听使唤，想努力去反抗但是被按着头以致于碰不到对方的一根毫毛。

“再尝一次？”Brett勾住Eddy胸前的口袋把他拉近自己，主动张嘴吻住Eddy唇瓣。他用舌尖勾住自己嘴里剩下的一点小糖渣，探到Eddy嘴里抵到他的舌尖上，轻轻推推Eddy的舌头，示意他尝尝糖渣。在他想要松开Eddy的一瞬，一双大手托住他的后脑勺。Eddy手指插进Brett发间用力把Brett向自己这边贴近。  
“Brett……不要有存货。”Eddy趁Brett分神的一瞬间重新掌握了这个吻的主动权。舌头探进对方口腔里搜刮，去沾和卷住那些剩下的糖渣。他卷起舌头裹住糖渣，细细去品这些糖渣的味道，但依旧尝不出个所以然。手腕上突然有一股凉凉的液体触感，Eddy定睛一看，Brett嘴角有道明显的水痕，而对方看自己的眼神又充满着怨念。也许是时间太久对方嘴角麻木，又也许是因为为了感受味道导致唾液分泌过量，Eddy耳根蹭的红了起来，吞咽着两个人互相混合的津液，离开Brett的嘴唇用舌头去舔他湿润的嘴角。

他感觉自己很像小时候握着棒棒糖含着舔然后吃的满嘴角和衣领都是口水的那种小孩。  
即使是舔到最后剩下来的那根塑料棒都能再含着咬好久的那种。

他舔掉Brett嘴角的水痕，用拇指指尖蹭了蹭Brett的嘴角让它变得干燥。慢慢起身，叹口气垂着头对Brett说自己猜不出。

“是菠萝橘子混合味的，Eddy，你是不是忘了有混合果味的糖了。”  
“Damn it！我忘了！！”Eddy此刻的表情是要多后悔有多后悔，掀起额头前的刘海猛搓自己的头发，“我就想哪有那么奇怪的水果，这辈子都没尝过这种味道，原来是混合味的，oh my……”说着就拿掉了自己的眼镜，双手贴着两侧脸颊使劲往下抹，表情类似《呐喊》里的经典表情。

这么输了真的很不甘心，但即使Eddy再不甘心，Brett已经拿好了家门钥匙握紧连着Eddy项圈的绳子做好了准备出门买珍珠奶茶的准备。

“好了阿丞，别懊悔了，陪我去买奶茶了。”他拽了拽Eddy的衣角，示意他理一下衣领，“领子不是挡得特别牢，你走路稍微注意一点，被别人怀疑可就不是我的责任了哦。”

Eddy拉了拉自己的衣领，尽力把脖子缩进领子里，紧挨着Brett挡住可能被发现的从衣服里面出来的一小段绳子。  
“走吧。”他垂头丧气的，Brett一脸笑意盈盈。

“Eddy……?Brett？你们也买奶茶？”当他们好不容易一路走到奶茶店，好巧不巧碰到了背着琴盒正在买奶茶的Ray。

“对，我跟Eddy出来买奶茶。”Brett笑着对Ray说，“我们来买新品。”他拽紧了手里的绳子，用手臂悄悄碰Eddy让他不要乱动。

“啊，对对对，我们来买奶茶。”Eddy伸出右手朝Ray挥了挥，关节僵硬得像个机器人。  
但Ray并没有发现什么异样，拿了买好的奶茶走下了奶茶店的阶梯，拍了拍Eddy的肩膀。  
“我也买的新品，据说很好喝，虽然我不怎么喝奶茶但我难得来试试。额……Eddy，你脖子上是什么?”Ray指了指露出Eddy领子后面的一个小银环。

上面似乎还连着一截藏在衣服里小绳子。

“我，这是那个，choker…对对，choker，我想尝试一下而已，没别的。”Eddy感觉自己瞬间出了一身冷汗，紧挨Brett，眼睛疯狂往Brett方向瞟，可是对方压根不看他。

Ray半信半疑，拿着奶茶喝了一口，眼神在Eddy领子处停留了半天。  
他拿出手机查看了一条消息，半晌控制不住地咧开嘴笑了，看着Eddy，憋了半天憋了一句话出来然后拿着奶茶离开了。  
“OK，cool Asian boy.”

Eddy一头雾水，接过了Brett递过来的奶茶。Brett笑着对Ray 挥了挥手说再见，把手机塞回了口袋。

Ray看着聊天框里Brett给他发的信息，差点咽下一颗完整的珍珠。

“Cute puppy, ain’t he?:)”


End file.
